The present disclosure relates generally to, and more particularly to systems and methods for generated billing feeds for systems.
There are many different models for how cloud service providers should charge service. For example, by block of time, by instance-hour, by resource usage, etc. These different models have yet to sort out and provide a standard interface. In many instances, there is a billing model “baked in” to the production system. The company decides what to bill for, monitors it, and then charges its customers. What is desired is a system and method for providing different billing models at different levels of cloud service, and in particular for resellers of cloud services.